Til We Crash
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: We're forever spiralling down, down, down, down. Voldemort decides to punish Narcissa for Lucius's wrongdoings. Lucissa, Bellamort. Enjoy! Warning: non-graphic rape.
1. Chapter 1

'Til We Crash

we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down...

A/N: Evanescence song. Go listen. What You Want. Um, yeah so this fict has non-graphic rape in it. Just warning you if you can' deal, don't read. This is going on whilst the Malfoy Manor is headquaters.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, you have failed me, again," Voldemort states as he drums his fingers on his wand and twirls it between his fingers.<p>

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replies, dipping his head down low half with fear half with shame.

"And my normal punishment seems to have no effect on you," Voldemort continues with all eyes on him. "So, I have come up with an alternative," he says drawing out every syllable of the last word.

Then with a swish and flick of his wand Voldemort sends Narcissa up onto the table. There she lay quite frightened of what was to come next.

"Let's see who has been good lately?" the Dark Lord asks, mostly to himself. Bellatrix leans in closer, but it goes unnoticed by him, for his eyes are elsewhere scanning the table. "Yes, yes Dolohov, you'll do. You do quite nicely," Voldemort continues, an evil grin rising upon his face.

"Thank you, my Lord," Dolohov replies instantly after being elbowed by the deatheater next to him. Bellatrix scoffs at their lack of respect.

"Dolohov, you have been chosen to carry out Lucius's punishment, which means you have been given the opportunity to have your way with his wife," as Voldemort finishes everyone seems to have remembered the person laying on the table paralyzed with fear. And from the crowd of deatheaters erupts a chorus of jeers complete with Bella's evil cackle, and a protest from Lucius.

"But my Lord-" Lucius begins to beg and tell him that she is innocent and has done nothing wrong, but the Dark Lord will have nothing of the sort.

"Silence, Lucius," Voldemort screams sending Lucius's chair soaring back against the wall with a sudden fury. "This is not your decision and maybe this will help you, so that in the future you won't fail me, again," Voldemort replies, his cold clear voice laden with anger.

"Dolohov," Voldemort inclines his head towards the man encouraging him to do his worst to the lady lain upon the table.

The man takes no haste and jumps onto the table, hovering above the tiny frightened woman.

At first she struggles underneath him, resistant to his unwelcomed advances, but he puts a stop to that. Dolohov pulled a knife out from his pocket and slashed across her face. "Stupid twat," he mutters, as he lobs up the blood from her gash with his tongue, as she continues to squirm.

She had never felt worse in her life, than being violated right here on the table for all to see. Him, Dolohov, kissing her neck. She looked to Lucius, but he was bound and could do nothing to help her; she looked around the table, to Bella who was once her sister, but now she wasn't anything but a shell of person.

"Oh Cissy, just give in to him. He's not that bad," Bellatix coaxed. "Better than Rodolphus anyway," she mutters.

"Hey!" Rodolphus hollers, standing up and chucking his shoe at her. This was welcomed by Bella s low throaty chuckle.

"Now, now children," Voldemort warned.

Dolohov takes the knife out again placing it threateningly against Narcissa's throat. "Gunna behave now, sweetie?" Dolohov taunts. Fear clearly shown though the tears in her eyes- her realization that no one was there to help her. But that kind of thing doesn't matter to deatheaters, they see fear on a daily basis. But after this she became more complacent.

Narcissa felt numb, she wanted to cry out but she couldn t. And what was going on didn't even seem real anymore it was like an out of body experience, like she could see what was going on but could do nothing to stop it, her mind attempting to drift off to happier place.

He trailed the knife down her long slender body tearing at her robes until her body lay exposed beneath him.

Much to Lucius horror and dismay, Dolohov began to take his wife right there on the table. Lucius couldn't bare watch anymore, and held in the chair by Voldemort's cruse all he could do was listen to her screams of pain and fear mingled with Dolohov's pleasure filled ones. Every once and a while the deatheaters would cheer or laugh, but there was nothing more than that, and Lucius didn't want to open his eyes. It tore at his soul to know that there just a few feet from him was his wife, his Narcissa, being taken advantage of and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

Soon the escapade was over. Dolohov had released his seed, and thus got up from the table and took a bow, feeling quite proud of his conquest, this was meet with cheers from the fellow death eaters.

Voldemort was the first to speak, "Well after that- thrilling and provocative performance, I guess I will just have to cut this meeting short, so you all can take care of a few things."

Most of the deatheaters then disapparated gladly with this dismissal, with only sex upon their minds.

Voldemort stands up and grabs Bellatrix, draping his arm around her waist, and strides over to Lucius, releasing him from the constraints of the chair. Then

Voldemort looks straight into Lucius's eyes and says, "You'll do well to not fail me again," and with that he and Bellatrix leave the two Malfoys alone.

* * *

><p>AN: So this idea was given to me by reading a headcannon of confession or something on tumblr talking about how when Malfoy Mannor was headquarters that there was at least a threat of Narcissa getting raped, if it didn't actually happen. And why Dolohov, well I follow a role-play where him and Narcissa are a thing, but that s not why (and for the record don't really ship that). Mainly because he was the first deatheater to pop into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's short and sorry it took so long. one word. school. i can't wait til this week is over and i can try to get back to my life on the internet.

* * *

><p>Narcissa's brain finally catches up her surroundings. Pulling the ripped robes together as best as she could,she gets up from the table and heads quickly for the stairs, as if paranoid. Lucius grabs her wrist, but she wrenches it away and yells back at him "Don't touch me!" and leaves the room.<p>

She only gets so far as the stairs before she just collapses and cries. Stooping on the stairs, head in her hands, breaking down. Even though it hasn't really hit her that what just happened was really real. Lucius sits down beside her and places a hand upon her shoulder in support, but she throws it back at him and gets up walking away and wiping away her tears as she goes.

She feels so dirty, nasty, unclean. Heading up the stairs towards the washroom, in need of the flowing water to cleanse her putrid body. She needs to get out of these clothes and just erase what happened.

* * *

><p>She runs into Bellatrix, no longer attached to her precious Voldermort at the hip. Narcissa draws her wand and poses it threateningly at Bella's neck. Bella just laughs her horrible sadistic laugh. "Cissy, you wouldn't hurt me, your own flesh and blood, hell, you wouldn't even hurt a fly."<p>

"Try me," Narcissa replies simply as she pushes her sister down the ground with full force, she didn't even know she had. Then placing her foot on the heaving chest of Bellatrix, Narcissa stares down in contempt at the woman she once called her sister. She could kill her right now, she knows she could, but what would that really get her? It wouldn t take back what had just happened. Deciding Bella's not worth it Narcissa turns to leave, but not without first looking Bellatrix straight in the eye. "Bitch" she spits at her as she jabs her heel down, knocking the wind out of the tiny woman beneath her foot. Leaving her sister on the ground gasping, she walks away with a self satisfied smirk upon her face.


End file.
